Lightspeed: The Musical
by Meiriona
Summary: Your favourite HIVE episode, remastered in a new, musical style! What's the next song? If you guess it.....
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Lightspeed: the musical_ came to me when I was looking for music similar to the band the Hex girls from Scooby Doo. Through it I found the music from the cartoon_ Jem_ and from there, this was born. Each chapter title will contain the name of the song preformed in it, and these songs are available for download, just run a Google search. There will be seven chapters, the final of which is an epilogue set near the end of 'Titans Together'. It's not exactly easy to write an episode like 'Lightspeed' out and explore new areas, it really didn't lack that much. But hopefully the musical aspect will make this a bit more amusing, and I really do need the laughs. Really. So, everyone, prepare yourself for what is bound to be a very strange journey.

-Meiriona


	2. Takin' It All

* * *

The infamous, or so they would hope, team known as the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E stood at a hole in the roof of the Jump City Museum of Art History, waiting impatiently as the youngest member of their squad hung suspended above a security stand.

"Well, Gizmo, can you hack it?" Jinx asked in a loud whisper.

Gizmo gave a salute and resumed typing. "And, we're in! Piece 'a cake. Security system stinks. Tada!" lasers deactivated all around the room, and the team dropped down onto the floor.

"_When you've got it, you've got it!"_ Jinx began, indicating to the boys to start raiding. _"No need to be shy! When you've made it, parade it, shout it to the sky! We're takin' it all, makin' it a clean sweep, surprise, surprise we're claimin' the prize, and makin' the final leap!" _She continued; dancing over to a certain case she knew contained the jewel she was hoping to sell to a rich collector. It was finally time to do as they had been trained for in the academy for years, real mercenary work, where the only law is money.

"_When you've won it, you've done it, no need to be coy." _She jumped up onto a sarcophagus case, pointing out items to take. These Egyptian artifacts would be enough to buy them the life of freedom and luxury only the rich and corrupt could enjoy. _  
"It's a shutout, so strut out, cut loose and enjoy. We're takin' it all, makin' it a clean sweep. Surprise, surprise, we're claimin' the prize! And makin' the final leap! And takin' it all" _Several of the Billy clones joined in now, chanting along in a whisper "takin' it, takin' it, we're takin' it all."

They had the run of the museum, and full confidence in their ability to get away with things. After all, there were no titans in town. Who was going to stop them? Jinx had seized this opportunity to start their first real mercenary gigs, the necklace, rumored to be a powerful good luck charm, was commissioned as a trial run for this client.

"_The game is near the end-  
They can't reverse the trend-  
Victory's in store -  
Baby, it's time to roar!  
We're takin' it all!" _Jinx wished for a moment she had a microphone to raise high above her head as she sang, instead she just jumped back to the floor to hex open the cases to the items she wanted, as the boys shouted in the background.

"Takin' it, takin' it, we're takin' it all!"

Jinx's face fell for a moment as her hand closed on the necklace, and she felt the complete lack of magical energy. The legend of its power was just that. Pity, she could have charged much more if it were genuine.

"_When you've won it, you've done it  
No need to be coy  
It's a shutout, so strut out  
Cut loose and enjoy  
We're takin' it all, makin' it a clean sweep  
Surprise, surprise, we're claimin' the prize  
And makin' the final leap!_

_And takin' it all!"_

Arms loaded with their gods, unable to carry anymore, the crooks kicked open the doors of the museum, finally ready to celebrate a perfect heist, singing and laughing. It was like fate had finally smiled on them. They had been in dire straights before, and only because of Gizmo's inventions had they avoided severe debt.

"_The game is near the end,  
They can't reverse the trend  
Victory's in store,  
Baby, it's time to roar!  
We're takin' it all" _

They were cut off from their celebrating by a gust of wind that left them not quite empty handed. Stunned, the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. looked at the 'replacements' they had received, as the alarm system sounded. Jinx shook her head and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"RUN!"

(_Takin' it, takin' it, we're takin' it all_)

* * *


	3. Gettin' Down To Business

"It was probably those crud-munching Teen Titans. They're always ruining our fun." Gizmo pouted, bringing up profiles, trying to match the small blurred clips they'd recovered from Gizmo's cameras.

Several Billy's were fighting over a video game, and Mammoth was eating. Jinx looked over his shoulder at the images, shaking her head.

"It can't be. They're still away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. And the Titans East got called back to Steel City." She glared at the rose that had taken the place of her very valuable swag. "I want to know who did this." She said firmly, clutching the flower tightly in her hands "I want to find them and I want to make them pay." The abused plant withered under her touch.

Gizmo smirked, and began to chant softly "Somebody has a boyfriend…" before Jinx hexed the chair out from under him. Mammoth sighed and came to run interference so she didn't kill the kid. Jinx had gotten very sensitive about her single status, despite outwardly boasting about it.

"So we got busted. What's the big deal?" He asked, "We get busted all the time."

Jinx let out an exasperated sigh. "We didn't just get busted, don't you get it?"

Lights dimmed as she sat down on the kitchen counter. Leaning back and crossing her legs, she looked thoughtfully around at the base.

"_We've just been playin', foolin' around!" _She crooned softly and sincerely

"_While everybody else is out there, coverin' ground!" _She began to pick up speed and volume.

"_We've gotta take a whole new tact,_

_To get back on the track!_"

She launched herself off the countertop and turned to her team. Striding over, she continued.

"_And it's time we get started,_

_Gettin' down to business" _She turned to place her hands on Gizmo's shoulders and spin him around.

"_Time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business!" _This time she danced back to stand on the coffee table. Again assuming the soft tone

"_They're all sayin'_" A soft cooing seemed to follow her words.

"_We don't have a chance. We don't wanna let 'em_

_Write us off in advance._

_There's only one thing we can do" _Somehow, impossibly, an echo was heard, saying 'one thing!'

"_To make our dreams come true!_"

Jinx gestured to them to join her, over emphasising her words so they could catch on. She trotted around the kitchen, eyes alight.

"_And it's time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business_

_Time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business"_

The group of Billy's had joined in, and were elbowing See-more to get with it and sing. Jinx was hamming it up, fully intending to inspire them enough to make them a formidable force.

"_And it's time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business_

_Time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business!"_

"_They're all sayin'" _Jinx repeated softly, letting Gizmo and Mammoth 'ooh' in the background.

"_We don't have a chance, _

_We don't wanna let 'em,_

_Write us off in advance._

_There's only one thing we can do, _

_To make our dreams come true_!"

By now everyone was singing or dancing along, and energized. They were now able to get out of their slumps and share their leader's somewhat eccentric enthusiasm.

"_And it's time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business_

_Time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business!_

_And it's time we get started_

_Gettin' down to business_

_Time we get started_

_Gettin' **down** to business!"_

Jinx finished with a pose, arms spread wide, on her knees. She was very close to dissolving into a fit of giggles at the matching poses of her team, with Kyd Wykkyd on her right and See-More on her left, and a cheerleader-esque pyramid of Billy's in the background.

"Yeah! Now let's go make them sorry they ever messed with us, full crime mode!" Gizmo shouted as the alarm blared an alert. Closing time, also known as crime time.

"We got multiple targets…" he began and a mischievous look came into his eyes as they doled out the assignments. They could even use this to lure out the would-be hero this way. Learn a bit more about whom he is.

* * *

Well, I'm plannning on writing the next two chapters today, and possibly posting them tomorrow. Leave feedback, this one was a bit better I think.


	4. Makin' Mischief

The first of the many targets was the armoured car containing one hundred forty thousand dollars in cash. The obvious choice for break in was Kyd Wykkyd. However, working alone was a bad idea, when you had that much to carry off and a moving target, therefore See-More was sent with him.

_We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're really gettin' in it  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're lovin' every minute  
_

The second was Jinx's personal favourite target, the jewellery store. Hers was the only one of these missions that was intended to succeed, the others were distractions. However, only she and Gizmo knew that. It was possible Mammoth suspected, but didn't comment. Moreover, no one knew what Wykkyd thought. She was careful, every trick she learned in the academy put to use in stealth.

_We've almost gone berserk  
Doin' all this dirty work_

_We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're really gettin' in it  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're lovin' every minute _

Carefully sending out a tiny burst of her powers, she cut the phone lines, followed by another spark to disable the alarm system. Now that she was secure, Jinx pulled out a lock pick and set to work. Her communicator buzzed, indicating Wykkyd and See-more had made contact with their target and were beginning the theft. Perfect.

_  
We've almost gone berserk  
Doin' all this dirty work_

_We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're gettin' into trouble  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're causin' things to bubble  
We're pullin' it apart,  
Turnin' it around  
And we ain't gonna stop  
Till the whole thing runs aground_

Gizmo had made his way into the electronics shop, browsing. Of course, his form of browsing was to just take everything and try it out when he got home. He was hoping to get at least a few things out of this before the mysterious hero reared his ugly head. Jinx made a 'tsk' as the lock clicked open and opened the door. Move over Catwoman, Jinx has got the skills, she thought, noting the stations where the camera's were and making sure to cut the wires. Might as well make it look like a regular, if well trained, thief did the job.

_We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
No need to keep it quiet  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
Causin' things to riot_

Her com buzzed, a panic alert that indicated someone had just gotten busted. That meant she didn't have a moment to lose. Throwing caution to the wind, Jinx threw a hex at the display cases and stuffed armloads of jewels into her oversized messenger bag.

_We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
No need to keep it quiet  
__Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
Causin' things to riot_

**"That jerk took my candy bar!" **Mammoth roared over the com as Jinx sprinted across the rooftops and slunk onto a fire escape. She paused long enough to pull it out of her sleeve, they were more than just a fashion accessory after all. "Hang tight! Head home. We'll talk there." She whispered, releasing the talk button and resuming her pace.

_Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
_

"At least this one's gonna make it fun." Jinx muttered as she locked up the safe, her plunder now just waiting for a chance to visit the fence and become cash.  
_  
We're really makin' mischief!_

_

* * *

_

Like you need to be told, most of the songs are gonna be Misfits' numbers. Soon theres gonna be more than one song per chapter, becuase I added more songs as an afterthought( or rather, I heard them and couldn't resist putting them in.), and given the timeframe, the two would be within seconds of each other. Whoever correctly guesses the second song in the next chapter, which will be 'sung' by Kid Flash, first, gets a mention and a mystery prize. Check out Jem Unlimited for the songs/lyrics, unless you were a fan back in the day, in which case, WOW.

Also: there are SOOO many Misfits songs I want to put to a H.I.V.E/Jinx fic, but alas, not all of them fit in with this ep.


End file.
